Passion
by Laetitia I
Summary: Les pensées de Julia pendant l'épisode "Murdoch in ragtime"
1. Chapter 1

James Gillies était réellement mort cette fois ! Moi et William étions libres de nous aimer. Cette simple pensée me fit perdre mon souffle. Combien de fois avais je pu rêver de ce moment ? Je savais pourtant qu'il me restait encore une chose à faire et la tâche n'était pas des plus facile. Je devais convaincre William que Gillies était bel et bien sorti de nos vies pour toujours.

Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en arrivant ce matin là dans le bureau de William, de voir qu'il était aussi convaincu que moi de la mort de Gillies.

Je ressentais une joie immense devant sa réaction et je ne remarqua pas tout de suite la façon avec laquelle William me regardait. Son regard était intense, plongé dans le mien, son sourire franc et charmeur. Il était redevenu le William que je connaissais si bien, Mon William. Il n'était plus rongé par les remords, par les doutes mais aussi par la peur que Gillies puisse s'en prendre encore une fois à nous. Dieu que j'aimais ce William si libéré et oserais je dire si passionné..

Je décidai alors de m'approcher de lui. J'avais plus que besoin de sentir ses bras autour de moi mais je savais pertinemment que c'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour de telles effusions. Et pourtant, j'approchais mon visage du sien lentement pour lui faire comprendre ce dont j'avais envie.

A mon grand soulagement, William ne se fit pas prier et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. A peine eut-il le temps de poser ses mains sur mes hanches que George nous interrompit une fois encore.

Le moment était perdu mais le sourire de William en disait long. Je repartis en direction de l'asile plus vivante que jamais.

J'avais maintenant un avant-goût de ce que serait la vie avec William. Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment où il me fit tournoyer dans cette allée si sombre, dépourvue de passants, jusqu'à me plaquer doucement contre un mur pour m'embrasser. Je revois encore son regard et son sourire avant qu'il ne m'embrasse passionnément, oubliant où nous nous trouvions. Notre comportement était tout bonnement scandaleux mais ni moi ni William ne voulions nous arrêter pour rien au monde.

Nous eûmes toutes les peines du monde à reprendre nos esprits et finalement, après un dernier baiser, William me raccompagna chez moi.

Quelques jours plus tard, William vint me voir à l'asile pour m'annoncer qu'il avait terminé son enquête. C'était maintenant devenu un rituel entre nous. Lorsque William n'était pas trop occupé au poste de police, il passait par l'asile pour me raccompagner. Nous en profitions alors pour nous balader dans le parc à discuter d'une enquête. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, mon avis était très important pour William et il n'hésitait pas à me demander conseil. Nous aimions alors discuter pendant des heures entières.

Mais ce soir là, discuter avec moi n'était pas la priorité de William. Je pouvais le voir dans son regard. Notre discussion prit un tournant beaucoup plus personnel lorsque William me dit :

- Les femmes amoureuses peuvent être très déterminées

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui et il le savait. Son regard me sondait et je compris qu'il jouait avec moi à cet instant même.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et lui répondit :

- oui elles peuvent l'être »

Après m'être assurée qu'il avait bien compris mon message, je me dirigeai vers la sortie posant mes doigts sur l'interrupteur. Je me retournai vers lui lentement et appuya sur l'interrupteur. Malgré l'obscurité qui régnait maintenant dans la pièce, j'eus le temps d'apercevoir son regard empli de désir. Une seule fois j'avais pu être témoin de ce regard, juste une seule fois. Mes mains commencèrent à trembler et mon corps tout entier fut pris de frissons incontrôlables lorsque je vis William s'avancer vers moi. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de moi et j'eus envie de crier de frustration. William avait vu la réaction qu'il avait provoqué en moi avec ce simple regard. J'allais l'attirer vers moi et le supplier de m'embrasser mais il le fit de lui même.

Ce baiser était bien plus intense et plus passionné que tous ceux que nous avions pu partager jusque là. Je m'accrochais désespérément à son cou pour prolonger ce baiser encore et encore. Mais des pas dans le couloir nous firent sursauter et brisèrent encore une fois ce doux moment.

J'éprouvai beaucoup de difficulté à reprendre mon souffle. William me sourit et m'entraina à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Une fois dehors, je fus étonnée lorsqu'il prit ma main dans la sienne et qu'il commença à marcher. Ce geste était très osé. Les couples se baladant main dans la main étaient rares voire pratiquement inexistants à Toronto. Mais William n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier le moins du monde. Ses doigts caressaient les miens tandis que nous marchions en direction de ma demeure.

Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort à mesure que nous nous approchions. Je voulais tellement l'inviter à rester un petit moment, simplement pour prendre un thé. Mais en réalité je savais que je voulais bien plus. Je voulais revivre ce moment de passion qui s'était envolé quelques minutes à peine.

Le moment tant redouté arriva et je me retournai vers William.

Son regard me déstabilisa et je me mis à bafouiller, incapable d'articuler deux mots l'un après l'autre lorsqu'il me regardait de cette façon.

"William voulez vous rester pour prendre un thé ?"

Sa réponse ne fut pas celle que j'attendais mais oh combien délicieuse. Il monta les quelques marches qui nous séparaient et posa ses mains sur mes hanches pour m'attirer à lui. Il m'embrassa avec toute la douceur du monde. Ce baiser était loin d'être aussi passionné que tout à l'heure mais il m'en bouleversa d'avantage. William prit son temps pour caresser mes lèvres, ses mains caressant mon dos de haut en bas. Il se sépara doucement de moi puis il vint poser un dernier baiser sur mon front.

"Je ne peux rester."

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire d'avantage. Je comprenais sa décision. Si William avait accepté mon invitation nous aurions été incapables de nous contrôler et il le savait autant que moi.

Il me sourit tristement avant de porter ma main à ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser. Puis il s'éloigna avant de s'arrêter au milieu de l'allée.

"Viendra un temps où je ne serai plus obligé de vous dire au revoir sur le pas de votre porte."

Il me regarda encore un long moment avant de disparaître. Une vague d'espoir m'envahit à ses mots et je me pris à rêver au moment où il me ferait enfin sa demande.


	2. Chapter 2

_Je dédicace ce chapitre à Jeanne ;)_

* * *

><p>Je n'avais pas revu Julia. Pas depuis James Gillies. Cette homme avait réussi à faire de ma vie un enfer. Je me rappelle du regard si triste de Julia qui me suppliait de lâcher prise. Mais je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il était mort et que nous étions enfin débarrassés de ce monstre. Que se passerait-il si je lâchais ma garde comme Julia me le demandait ? Si Gillies profitait de ma faiblesse pour s'en prendre à ce que j'avais de plus cher en ce monde ? Gillies savait que Julia était ma plus grande faiblesse et je refusais qu'il s'en prenne à elle encore une fois. Elle avait beaucoup trop souffert par ma faute.<p>

Et pourtant les mots de Julia avaient encore une fois réussi à me faire entendre raison.

"Vous me ferez souffrir beaucoup plus que vous ne le croyez si vous continuez à m'ignorer de la sorte, même si vous pensez me protéger en faisant cela"

Quand Julia entra ce jour là dans mon bureau, j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir à ses mots. Elle se tenait à l'entrée de mon bureau attendant que moi et l'inspecteur finissions de parler. Elle portait un grand sourire aux lèvres et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine en la voyant. J'étais maintenant plus qu'habitué à cette réaction si soudaine de mon corps lorsqu'elle apparaissait en face de moi.

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux d'elle et je la regardais longuement, appréciant chaque détail de son visage. Je la trouvais particulièrement belle ce matin. Ses yeux pétillaient, son sourire illuminait toute la pièce et mon cœur. Elle était radieuse.

Mais je n'étais pas dupe. Je pouvais voir à quel point elle était nerveuse lorsqu'elle s'approcha doucement de moi, après que l'inspecteur ait quitté la pièce. Je décidai de la rassurer. Je ne voulais plus de mal entendu entre nous. Je voulais juste l'aimer et être aimé en retour.

Elle se rapprocha de moi un peu plus et je fis les derniers millimètres qui me séparaient de ses lèvres. L'embrasser était devenu une addiction. J'allais poser mes mains sur ses hanches mais George fit irruption dans la pièce et je m'éloignais de Julia à contre cœur. Ni Julia et certainement pas moi n'étions gênés qu'il nous ait découvert ainsi. Quant à George, je le voyais sourire secrètement lorsqu'il retournait à son bureau.

Depuis ce jour, Julia et moi étions pratiquement inséparables. Combien de fois ais je fait un détour par l'asile simplement pour apercevoir son sourire rien que quelques secondes. Elle acceptait toujours de prendre du temps pour m'aider sur une enquête. Julia était, après tout, autant passionné que moi par son travail. Avoir l'avis de Julia était devenu capital. Même quand nous étions séparés par des centaines de kilomètres, je trouvais toujours un moyen pour qu'elle puisse me donner son avis sur une enquête. L'esprit brillant de Julia réussissait toujours à m'orienter vers une nouvelle piste. Sans elle je n'étais rien.

Ces moments passés avec elle me remplissaient de joie. Je me sentais enfin libre comme si j'avais été libéré d'un poids. Je me montrais plus entreprenant, plus audacieux. J'avais repéré cette allée sombre derrière nous lorsque nous conversions après le spectacle. Une idée folle me traversa l'esprit et je mis à regarder autour de nous avant de lui prendre la main et de la faire danser. Je la dirigeai petit à petit vers le mur avant d'appuyer son corps contre celui ci. Elle me regardait intensément, attendant de voir ce que j'allais faire par la suite. Je la tenais toujours fermement contre moi. J'ôtai mon chapeau, mon regard plongé dans le sien. Je sentais le souffle de Julia s'accélérer. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Sans crier gare, je m'emparai de ses lèvres pour un baiser qui me coupa le souffle. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle passion, un tel désir mais les voix des passants me revinrent en mémoire et je m'éloignai doucement de Julia.

Ce baiser avait ébranlé le peu de contrôle qu'il me restait lorsqu'elle se trouvait en ma présence. Je la raccompagnais maintenant chaque soir si le travail me le permettait. J'éprouvais ce besoin d'être avec elle même si nous ne faisions que parler. Pourtant ce soir là, parler n'était pas tout ce dont j'avais envie de faire. Je l'aidais à mettre son manteau et mes doigts caressèrent un instant sa nuque. Ce contact si bref avec sa peau provoqua en moi une émotion intense.

J'espérais que Julia n'avait pas remarqué à quel point elle me déstabilisait. A mon grand soulagement, elle continua notre discussion. Je décidai d'orienter notre conversation vers un sujet plus personnel.

"les femmes amoureuses peuvent être très déterminées"

Julia me regarda longuement. Son regard en disait long et je compris immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire. Un simple regard suffisait pour nous comprendre.

"oui elles peuvent l'être"

Elle soutint son regard avec le mien et je sentis encore une fois le désir m'envahir. Elle s'éloigna de moi et se dirigea vers la sortie. Son doigt effleura l'interrupteur avant que la pièce ne soit plongée dans le noir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle venait de provoquer en moi..ou peut être que si. J'avais désiré Julia par le passé mais jamais comme je la désirais à ce moment précis. Je ne contrôlais plus rien..ni mes émotions et encore moins mon corps qui ne voulait faire qu'un avec le sien. Je m'approchai rapidement de Julia et m'arrêtai à quelques millimètres d'elle. Je lus de la frustration dans son regard et je me mis à sourire intérieurement. Julia me désirait avec la même force, la même passion.

Je mis fin à notre calvaire. Je l'embrassai comme jamais je ne l'avais embrassé auparavant. Julia s'accrocha à mon cou désespérément et son corps se retrouva pressé contre le mien. Je perdais pied doucement et inévitablement. Mais des voix se firent entendre dans le couloir. Nous avions tout oublié autour de nous.

Je la raccompagnai chez elle, prenant sa main dans la mienne, incapable de ne pas la toucher. Une fois arrivés, Julia se tourna vers moi, nerveuse. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la déshabiller du regard après ce baiser qui avait ébranlé toutes mes convictions.

Sa proposition me laissa un instant sans voix mais je retrouvai rapidement mes esprits. Je montai les quelques marches qui nous séparaient et mes mains vinrent se poser sur ses hanches. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes mais, cette fois, avec beaucoup plus de douceur. Je voulais lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais. Je caressai ses lèvres doucement. Je ne voulais pas être séparé d'elle. Pourtant il le fallait.

"Je ne peux rester"

Cela était sans doute la décision la plus difficile que j'avais eu à prendre mais j'étais incapable de renter dans cette maison avec elle sans lui prouver à quel point je la désirais. Julia me sourit doucement. Elle avait encore une fois très bien compris ce que je tentais de lui faire comprendre.

Je portai sa main à mes lèvres pour un dernier baiser avant de m'éloigner. Mais il y'avait encore une chose que je tenais à lui dire.

"Viendra un temps où je ne serai plus obligé de vous dire au revoir sur le pas de votre porte"

Je la regardai un long moment et je vis naitre dans ses yeux une joie et un espoir infini. Oui, j'allais demander au docteur Julia Ogden de devenir mon épouse et j'attendais fébrilement le moment parfait.


End file.
